(Mavin) Danventures
by Flynt Coal
Summary: Wrote this awhile ago, suggest by a friend. A quick oneshot of Michael and Gavin doing slight Mavin stuff (If you squint) when Dan visits. Even slighter DanXRay... kind of. Just fluff and friendship, mainly. Rated T for language. Enjoy!


It didn't take an idiot to seem how beside himself with thrill he was the entire day, and was more than eager to tell anyone who asked. In cases where they simply didn't care all that much, like Michael, well, he just told him anyway.

"DAN'S VISITING!" Gavin howled into the office, making sure all the Achievement Hunters knew, not realizing that he'd already told each one like seven times, something Michael wasn't hesitant to remind him of. It wasn't as if they didn't care about him visiting, but rather, they just didn't care to be told every ten minutes.

Not like Gavin could care less, rambling on about it to Geoff, who was pretty much the person who could sit there with the news practically crammed up his ass without attempting to get away or think of an excuse.

"I haven't seen Daniel in like, four months! And we're gonna hang out the ENTIRE weekend, and I have SO many ideas for Slow Mo Guys, and it's gonna be absolutely mental, and I'm gonna go to the airport to pick him up with you, right Geoff? Of course I am! And right away I think we'll go to the-"

"OH MY GOD GAVIN CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE." The words hadn't come from Geoff, who was banging his head on the desk muttering something with more than a few vulgar comments in it. Michael stood behind him, rubbing his head as if Gavin non-stop blathering had set off missiles in his head.

"WE ARE GLAD DAN'S COMING JUST SHUT YOUR STUPID FACE FOR TWO SECONDS." Michael rubbed Geoff's tensed shoulders. The older man seemed like he would be close to crying almost, had he not been Geoff.

"...I have to drive that asshole all the way to the airport..." Geoff wailed, taking a long swig of the whiskey on his desk, then handed it to Michael for a refill. As Michael left the room, Ray came in.

"Hey, Vav, I heard something was up, why didn't you tell me anything?" Whether Ray was screwing around or actually didn't hear it was irrelevant; he was going to hear it again.

"It's Dan!" Gavin squeaked, "He's coming for a visit!" Ray waited for Gavin to stop jumping around, and smirked.

"Dan the Man? Aww sweet, You're bringing my ass along too." At this, Gavin snickered.

"You miss your little Danny, don't you?"

"Aw hell yes. WHAT WE HAVE IS SPECIAL."

"Don't bone him, kay?"

"No promises."

Gavin chuckled, dropping his phone. He was glad to have Ray along on the adventure, though. If only-

He gasped, and dashed out of the room, leaving a confused but very much relieved Geoff. For once he was actually thrilled to get back to work.

Upon exiting the room, Gavin slammed into Michael. Alcohol flew in the air like confetti, and Michael merely stumbled backwards while Gavin took to the floor in an instant. His surprise dissolved into thrill when he realized who he crashed into. The brit got up and grabbed the started, whiskey-soaked man who was in the process of swearing harshly under his breath.

"Micoo! You should come with us!"

The man covered with Geoff's drink glared, confusedly. "Come with who? Where?" Michael could have easily taken a guess, because it was rare Gavin was talking about an actually new topic.

"I want you to join me, Geoff and Ray in the car when we-"

"A foursome, eh? Never had one before."

It was Gavin's turn to other Achievement Hunter's eyebrows were wiggling at record speed.

"TO PICK UP DAN, YOU PRICK. We aren't going to shag, Micoo, despite how much you may want to..."

"We're not? Aw... then what's the point?" Ray commented, poking his head out of the room. Michael snickered. In spite of being drenched with cold Alcohol, hel was in a bit of a better mood now. As such, he agreed to join what he teased as the Dan Fanclub. The agreement lit up Gavin again, and he returned to the office while Michael grabbed a new shirt, and a new glass of whiskey.

If you've ever seen at an airport three adults waiting impatiently, sitting in silence, looking restless and constantly checking what time it was, with one frantic, hyper-active child flying around the room at 200 mph, then that's probably what it looked like. Geoff held his head in his hands, done with the whole thing, eager to run home and get a second to relax alone with his wife. Michael's previously positive mood had been nulled down to the bare minimum of tolerance, (although that itself is questionable) focusing on not screeching at Gavin to chill the fuck out. Ray wasn't quite up to his usual antics when he was tired. He fidgeted with his phone impatiently, while Gavin ran around the meeting area with more energy than a six-year-old who just devoured like 20 chocolate bars. Suddenly, a screen lit up, noting that a flight from England was in the process of un-boarding. Needless to say, Gavin took off like a rocket, and had his face pressed against the gate as if him being ten meters closer would make Dan faster. He observed the various people passing through, and maybe observed them too much, from the weird looks he was receiving. The crowd ended, and Gavin starred with shock and surprise. Wrong crowd, maybe? He turned to the other three guys, who had been joined and greeted by a fourth.

"BLOODY HELL!" Gavin hollered, launching himself towards Dan, who he apparently missed seeing. Geoff greeted Dan warmly, as did the others, but he was more than satisfied to know that he could get home finally and see his family, who couldn't be anywhere as irritating if they tried.

" 'ey there, B." Dan grinned and walked over to Gavin (who had not stopped jumping around), who locked him in a tight embrace. Michael had to peel Gavin off of Dan, or else they could've been there for awhile. Ray flew out of nowhere and took Dan in a "manly hug". Geoff looked up on the current situation, seeing Michael and Gavin stuck together, and Ray and Dan as well.

Geoff sighed, smiled and looked back down, shaking his head. "Fuckin' homos."

The next few days consisted of various activities such as gaming, swimming and filming for the four (Geoff abandoned ship as soon as he could.). Michael and Ray had their own chats when the conversation became too confusingly British, which Gavin argued was perfectly logical.

They returned to the airport all too soon. It felt as if it had only been hours since they've been there last. Dan almost missed his flight due to how long Gavin's "quick goodbye" was.

The brit made it painfully obvious how discontent he was.

"Gav, c'mon, you'll see him again. 'sides, you had a good time, did you not?" Geoff inquired as a rhetorical question, but unfortunately ended up getting not just a reply, but a description of the entire weekend. Gavin returned to his cheerless look, until Michael reached his arm around him.

"Look, Gavino, you still got me for now right? I'll always be willing to hang with mah boi."

"Thanks Micoo...but you can't talk to me about British stuff!"

"Well...fuck you, then."

"fuck me indeed." Gavin snickered, "Thank you, m'boi."

Michael shuffled closer. "Aw, you're fucking welcome."

"G'aww, how sweet. Save the Mavin action for the fans. You can fuck each other later."

"You're an asshole, Ray."

"That's what I'm here for."


End file.
